Making the pack
by chinalow
Summary: How would it happen? Sam Jare and Paul abuse the Alpha command on Leah.
1. Chapter 1

Leah turned to face the three of her pack meme they walked up to her. They were in a seclude area in a cave on the beach far from leech land. The only place where she could and be alone as the only way to get here was to jump of the cliff. She just wanted to be alone.

The others approach her, all of them seem angry. She snarled. They snarl back at her. They were different than before, more violent. It was as if they were not themselves.

"You should not have said that to Emily," said Sam angrily, "She was crying her eyes off when I came in."

"Fuck me," Leah shouted at them. She has had enough of these encounters.

"Bitch," Paul chuckled angrily.

"Fuck off, Paul" Leah warned him, she was in no mood to play.

"Only for you, BITCH IN HEAT," order Sam with the Alpha command. "STRIP TEASE FOR ME, DO AS WE ORDER."

Leah was trap, her mind was lost in heat. The bitch only knew she wanted to be fucked and obey her alpha. She danced and started touching her legs and then her breasts. She started unbuttoning her shirt. She tossed her shirt away. She then started unzipping her cut offs. Before long she was naked kneeling on the floor as if she was a bitch exhibition herself before the pack. The three naked males stood their staring down at her, hungrily.

"What should we do with her?" Jared asked Sam.

It was clear to Leah that they were going to punish her and humiliate her. She was going to pay for every word and action against them, she had done and there was no escape.

"Bitch I want you to come here, grab yourself two beers from this ice box, pour it over those nice titties of yours and start fondling and licking them off," Paul commanded,

Leah got up from her chair. She walked to the ice box, grabbed two beers and opened it up, letting it pour down her breast.

"Wow I am gonna love this show," Sam laughing at Leah.

Both her breasts were now covered with sticky foams. She started grabbing each tit and lapped her tongue, licking off the liquid stains while all three boys cheered her on. After she finished licking herself, she knew the real thing was going to start.

"I go first," Sam said as he and Jared and Pual started unzipping their pants. "Now come crawl here and suck my dick you fucking bitch,"

Sam laughed. Leah dropped, down to her knees and then to all fours, crawling towards the gang leader, sighing in defeat and fear, she hated it but she could not stop it.

"Yes." Leah finally reached between his legs and he pulled her by her short hair, towards his cock. She opened her mouth and started sucking.

"That's right bitch. You are gonna be blowing all three of us," Sam laughed at her. She hated drinking his cum.

An hour later, Leah lied down on the floor of the cave, facing the ceiling and her arms to her side and her legs straight.

"Ok boys as the Alpha I go first," Sam took off his clothes and jumped on top of her. He thrust in with one thrust his massive cock penetrated her pussy. She wanted to scream but could not because of the alpha command. His hands groped her breasts, squeezing them roughly as, tears flowing down her cheeks. His cock was breaking her cunt and spreading it really wide. He continued fucking her pussy while sucking her left breast and squeezing her right breast and pulling her right nipple roughly. She closing her eyes and willing the tears to stop flowing down her cheeks, she hated every moment he was in her. He even bite down on her when he came shooting his cum deep inside her pussy.

"My turn now," Paul stripping off his clothes. He pulled Leah by the hair, ordering her, "I want you to go on all fours so I can fuck that pretty ass of yours,"

Leah was scared but re-positioned herself to be on all fours. Paul thrust his cock up her ass. Leah screamed at him buggering her and squeezing her tits. His cock filled up too much. Tears were coming down in multitude from the pain. She felt it too much, the dripping from her pussy, the pain and blood. Paul was rough and he enjoys abusing her.

When Paul was finish it was Jar turn, he shifted into a large wolf and mounted her, fucking her deeper and deeper. This time she was cumming as he fucks her over and over. They continued this, Leah was well and truly humiliated. Not that she wanted them to stop, it felt too good and her body demanded more. She would give them pubs. Lots of young healthy pubs to continue the tribe and protect their territory.

The end for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stand up," Sam ordered Leah. She stood up. Her legs were straight and her arms were by her side. Like a human toy figure. Sam chuckled. After the incident in the woods, Leah pretended to be sick and skip doing patrols. It was good because Jacob told him to discipline her while he took Emily and half the pact to Hawaii for a week.

"From now you will call me Alpha." Sam ordered her.

"Yes Alpha,"Leah responded in a scared obedient tone.

"And from now on, I will call you bitch. " Sam ordered her.

"Yes Alpha," Leah nodded.

He eyed Leah from head to toe. She was very good looking. Emily was his heart but he was not sexually attracted to her.

"Take off all your clothes except for your bra and panty bitch," Sam commanded.

"Yes Alpha," Leah responded.

Leah took off her shoes, then pulled down her cut off jeans, followed by unbuttoning her shirt and chunking all her clothes except for her bra and panty. She had the cheap type but still manage to look hot.

"I want you to kneel before me bitch," Sam ordered.

"Yes Alpha," Leah knelt in front of him.

Sam pulled her by her hair and forced her face towards his cock. Just looking at her in that position made him hard.

"Give me a blowjob bitch," Sam ordered.

"Yes Alpha," Leah started sucking his cock.

Sam was enjoying the blowjob Leah gave him. He cum down her throat making her gag. Her mouth was covered with his juice. He loved the sight of her. In front of him was a small wooden table.

"Bend over the table bitch," Sam ordered.

"Yes Alpha," Leah bending her on top of the wooden table. Her ass was presented to him. He pulled down her white panty and started shoving his cock up her ass, fucking her ass.

Leah made sexual moaning sounds, which were more of pain. It didn't matter if she liked it or not, Sam was enjoying this. As he pounded his cock, he pulled her bra off from the front, revealing her large breasts. Sam started squeezing on those fleshy breasts, enjoying it. Leah screamed, as his squeezing was hurting her sensitive breasts. After fucking her ass, he stopped.

"Bitch I want you to sit your ass on the sofa and spread your legs for me," Sam commanded her.

"Yes Alpha," Leah walking towards the sofa, sitting down naked, leaned her back against the sofa and spread her legs.

"Now I want you to pleasure yourself," Sam commanded.

Leah started putting her fingers into her pussy. And started pleasuring herself with one and two and then three fingers. Making sexually moaning sounds that made his cock hard in an instant.

Every time she cummed, she was made to lick herself, by staining her fingers with her own cum and sucking and licking at it.

"Come with me to the bathroom," he ordered.

Leah walked into the bathroom. He positioed her right in front of the bathroom washing basin mirror. He came up from behind her, thrusting his cook up her ass. She made grunting sounds. She probably was still sensitive from the pounding only hours ago. Not that he cared. This was his bitch.

Right in front of the mirror, he saw himself fucking his own mom, from behind. Her face was in sexual agony and she made screaming sounds, as he started groping both her breasts really hard.

"You like that bitch don't you," he chuckled.

Leah only replied, "Yes Alpha."

He pulled out his cock, ordering her,

"Turn around bitch."

"Yes Alpha,"

Leah turned around to face her Alpha. He then thrust his cock up her cunt and started fucking it too, while kissing, licking and biting at the nape of her neck, and one arm squeezing her right breast.

He then took his cock out of her pussy, leaving fresh semen dripping down from her pussy to the bathroom tiled floor.

He pulled his ex-girlfriend's face to his, started giving her French kiss. Before he had another brilliant idea to punish her, Leah had to learn that if she ever disobey him or broke the rules, she would suffer.

Soon Leah found herself lying naked on the woods. Sam wanted to carry out her punishment, which was why he had his jar of honey. He opened its cap and started pouring honey all over her breasts, and some on her pussy too.

In moment, Sam saw an army of ants marching from the ground. They were everywhere.

Leah made a funny sound. She didn't feel hurt. She felt like her breasts and pussy were being tickled, and so she started making some giggling sounds. Sam giggled too. He saw the ants moving all around her tits and pussy. It was a very excitable sight. Same left her there and instructed her to return once it was dark and forget everything that happened to her, only to remember how unpleasant her punishment was when she didn't act responsible and obeyed the alpha

the end for now

your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Leah was made to stand in the middle of the den. This time she really fucked up. She had tried to warn Jacob of what Sam had done to her. Sam was not pleased. He stood right in front of her. This time she was really going to suffer she was sure.

"Bitch I want you to dance sexily and perform a strip tease for us," Sam ordered using the alpha commanded.

"Yes Alpha," Leah obeyed.

"And while you dance, smile too," Sam further commanded.

"Yes Alpha," Leah starting to smile as she performed.

Leah started dancing her body sexily. Shoving her big breast in their face and showing off her long lean tone legs.

"Man she is already getting me horny," Paul starting to become excited. "She's definitely going to be a better fuck than Rach."

"This is better than last time, I think she's learning." Jared laughed.

Leah then pulled off her shorts. She started unbuttoning her shirt. She then tossed it across the room. She wore a plan simple white bra and white panties.

"It'll be fun. We are all going to take turns to fuck you over and over Leah," Paul laughed and sneered, "You'll love it."

Leah then unhooked her white bra and let it drop on the floor. She had very large breasts. It was part of being a shifter. Before the shift she had small reasonable breast.

"I want you to squeeze your tits for us," Sam ordered her.

"Yes Alpha," Leah answered with a fake smiled.

Leah pushed her tits together, revealing how large they were. How big they were, last she check they were approaching an F cup and probably still growing.

"Wow those are jugs I'd like to fuck," Paul licking his tongue.

"More," Sam ordered,

Leah turned around, pulled down her panty and moved her feet away. She then turned around continuing to dance and smile at all of them.

"Bitch. I want you to start fingering your pussy," Sam ordered her.

"Yes Alpha," Leah answered.

Leah put three fingers inside her pussy and she started playing with herself. She closed her eyes and continued to finger herself. She hated it but she couldn't help it as she made sexually moaning sounds.

"Wow this bitch is good," Paul licking his lips.

Leah started cumming on her own fingers. She couldn't stop. Even if she hated every bit of what she was doing, what they made her do.

"Ok bitch stop. I also want you to open your eyes," Sam ordered.

Leah opened her eyes and automatically stopped playing with herself.

Sam handed an nearby empty beer bottle to Leah, saying, "I want you to put this inside your pussy as if it were a dildo and that you are fucking yourself with it."

"Yes Alpha," Leah taking the beer bottle.

She aimed the top part of the bottle towards her pussy, looking at all of them like some display and she then shoved the bottle up her pussy. She screamed. She looked at all of them and it was clear that they were enjoying the pain in her eyes. The bottle was hurting her pussy. But she had to obey and the alpha command made her to so without a choice, she couldn't stop.

As Leah was made to hurt her own pussy, her breasts were juggling in the air. Sam went to one of his bags on the floor and took out a camera. So as Leah continued fucking herself with the beer bottle up her cunt, her cum dripping down on the bed sheet, Sam stood right in front of her and took lots of pictures. It was the most humiliating thing that ever happen to her that she would remember. Leah was sure this wasn't the first time Sam had done so but after every time he would force her to forget. This time he wasn't going to let her off, he would make her remember every bit of it as the alternate punishment.

Leah continued making loud sexual noises until her Alpha told her, "Ok. Stop fucking yourself with the bottle."

"Yes…Alpha," Leah obeyed.

She pulled the top of the beer bottle away from her pussy. It was coated with her cum.

"Now lick your own cum from the bottle," Sam commanded.

"Yes Alpha," Leah raising the beer bottle towards her lips. She opened her mouth wide open and started sucking and taking in her own cum.

Sam took more pictures: of her sucking the beer bottle.

Sam placed the camera on top of a table. Sam then took the beer bottle away from Leah, saying, "Ok you can stop that now."

Sam put the beer bottle on the floor and pull out some ropes. He then tossed it next to Leah.

"Ok guys. Since I am the Alpha. I am going first," Sam said,

He then took the ropes and started binding Leah's breasts together. Her jugs were pushed together, making them much bigger and her nipples standing out even more.

"There. Now before I start fucking I want to take pictures of you," Sam telling Leah.

Sam went to the table, grabbed his camera and took some more pictures of Leah. With her breasts bounded together.

"After me, it'll be your turns," Sam laughed.

Sam thrust his cock in to Leah's pussy, fucking it vigorously with excitement while slapping her breasts and then sucking hardly on her right nipple as it was made to stand out.

Leah screamed. Not from pleasure. From pain. Sam was sucking on her too hard.

After sucking on her right nipple he then went on to her left nipple and sucked it even much harder.

Leah screamed a lot more.

"What a screamer," Paul unzipping his own jeans and started stroking his own dick.

"Have you got no shame," Jared telling Paul.

"Nope," Paul masturbating to his Alpha fucking his wife's cousin who happen to be his ex who also happen to a bitch in the worst way.

Leah's pussy continued being hammered like there was no tomorrow while Sam continued hurting her nipples just as much. Sam stopped sucking on her nipples and then slapped and grabbed both her breasts very hard. Sam then pulled his cock out of her. His sperm was oozing out of his cock. He then moved his cock closer to her face.

"Open your mouth," Sam ordered.

Leah opened her mouth.

He shoved his cock into her mouth.

"I want you to give me a good blowjob," Sam snarled.

Leah put her hands on his cock. She started sucking his cock, drinking sperm, licking off the ones he already had stained on his cock. He was equally fucking her head as if it were just one giant pussy.

She sucked and sucked and sucked. Sam made Leah suck him for over an hour until he got tired of her.

Sam got off the bed, saying, "Ok who is next?"

"Can I go next? Can I go next?" Paul asked like a little kid.

"Ok. Start stripping already," Jared shouting at Paul.

Paul quickly took off all his clothes and then jumped next to Leah.

"And one more thing," Sam speak as he put back his clothes on.

"Obey him as if you would obey me," Sam telling Leah.

"Yes Alpha," Leah looked at Paul.

Paul smiled. He thrust his cock into Leah's pussy with vigorous excitement. He hammered her very quick, with his sperm instantly flooding her pussy and he was kissing and sucking on her right nipple while twitching, squeezing and pulling at her left one.

Leah made struggling movements and loud sexual sounds.

After sucking on her right nipple Paul went to kiss and bite at the nape of her neck. She then went on top of her and forced kissed his lips towards hers. He then lapped his tongue all over her face. As Paul continued hammering her pussy, he then let his saliva drop on her face. And then licked it.

"Ok. There is something else I want to do with you," Paul withdrawing his cock from Leah's pussy. He then laid his back towards the bed, next to hers.

"I want you to sit on me with your pussy in my dick and ride me like a horse," Paul ordered.

"Yes…Alpha," Leah getting up and then getting on top of him. She slowly positioned his cock right into her cunt and started fucking him while she was on top. As she rode-fuck him, Paul was squeezing on her jugs. Leah wanted to close her eyes but had o watch him fuck her cunt and squeeze her boobs and feel him squeezing her boobs.

She screamed as he was squeezing on her.

"Your boobs feel so good. Nice to squeeze," Paul enjoying her flesh.

He was then twitching and pulling on both her nipples.

After about an hour, Paul told her to get off him, be on her knees and suck his cock. Leah prostrated below and between his legs, while sucking his cock.

As she was sucking him, Paul had his hand on her head, keeping her down.

"You give a good blowjob bitch," Paul chuckled.

Leah worked her mouth on his cock for about fifteen minutes until he heard Jared screaming, "Ok you had her long enough."

Paul told Leah to stop and he got off the bed.

A naked Jared walked towards the bed, climbing it.

Leah lied on her back. Her pussy, mouth and face were filled with sperm.

Paul chuckled at the sight of her looking like that.

Sam walked towards the bed and told Leah, "Now I want you to obey him."

"Him" meaning Jared.

"Go on all fours bitch. I wanna fuck your ass," Jared shouted at Leah.

"Yes….Alpha," Leah obeyed.

She re-positioned her body on top of the bed to be on all fours. Her ass faced Jared, Sam and Paul.

"I want you to face these three," Jared pointing to the rest.

"Yes Sir," Leah moving herself, so as to face her own husband, Sam and Paul.

"I am going to enjoy fucking and breaking your little ass," Jared said.

With one thrust, he shoved his eight inch cock into her asshole. Leah screamed. As he fucked her on all fours, he was pulling her long black hair.

"This is getting me excited," Paul starting to stroke his cock again.

"Why don't you go put your clothes on Paul," Sam said.

"Yes, Alpha," Paul sighed.

Jared was hammering her little ass. He pulled her hair with one hand grabbing her breasts with his other. He was squeezing her breasts extremely hard. Her eyes gave away a sign of being in pain.

As Jared was fucking her asshole, he let his saliva drip on her back. He then licked it all with his tongue. He was licking not just his saliva but also her body sweat.

"Salty," Jared chuckled.

Jared fucked her ass until he pulled his cock out of her.

"Lay your back against the bed," Jared commanded.

"Yes Sir," Leah re-positioning herself as she laid her back on the bed. Jared thrust his cock into her pussy, hammering it vigorously.

Leah made loud sexual sounds.

Jared pushed her bounded boobs a lot harder and stronger.

"Wrap your legs around my back," Jared commanded. Leah raised her legs, wrapping itself around his back. His cock went deeper into her cunt, further fucking it inside and flooding it with more of his sperm.

Jared fucked her for an hour until he had had enough of her.

By the time it was late, all three men were dressed. Ready to leave a very nake and messy Leah to clean up herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah was patrolling the clearing when she phase back human, naked and unable to move. She was confuse or was confuse until Sam and his goons appeared. It filled her with dread. She had vague memories about what she had done but she never remembers much since Sam usually put her in Bitch mode. This time he had order her different, the problem was Leah couldn't remember what he had order but she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Grab her," Same ordered his goons.

They ran towards Leah and grabbed her by each arm. They were both a head taller than she was and without her ability to move or phase Leah was at their mercy. She was helpless. Her body was trembling in fear like she was afraid of them.

"Ok you two. Tell her what you want her to do," Sam smiled.

"With pleasure boss," Jared spoke. Pulling down his pants

"Ok, bitch drop on your knees and give me a blowjob," Jared commanded.

Leah dropped down to her knees. She started sucking on his cock. Her tongue licking and her head blobbing up and down like a born cock sucker.

"And don't drop a single fucking drop or I'll drown you," Jared laughed as he threatened her.

She sucked his cock and drank his cum, looking him in the eye with fear and nodded her head. Inside Leah mind was screaming but she was unable to stop. It was the Alpha command.

"Hey, Paul she such a good little bitch," Jared said,

"After you done with her I wanna fuck that beautiful ass of hers," Paul looking at her ass as she was sucking Jared on her knees.

Jared made her suck him for twenty minutes until he yanked her hair and told her to stop. Leah stopped sucking him and he could see from her mouth that her jaw was full of his cum.

"You're a bitch, leah." Jared laughed at Leah. "Our Bitch."

"Ok my turn," Paul pulling Leah by her hair, forcing the beautiful female shape shifter to crawl like a bitch on all fours towards a large dead tree trunk.

"Now get up and bend your ass it," Paul letting go of her hair. Leah complied, trembling as she went to the dead tree truck and bent over.

Paul shoved his huge cock up her ass. Leah screamed as his cock was ramming her ass and then using it to cause damage inside her ass. He always liked it hard. Sam and Jared came to the other side of the table and watched her face shaking and screaming in agony. Tears flowed down her eyes.

"A bitch put in her place," Sam chuckled.

Paul continued to fuck her and squeeze her large tits. Paul fucked her ass for over an hour until he pulled out of her. He had last longer last time thought Leah, remembering more of what had happen.

"My turn," Sam said.

Usually Sam would have gone first since he was the Alpha, thought Leah. He made Leah stand and open her legs. He pulled down his zipper and with one thrust he shoved his massive cock into her cunt. She screamed again like hell. He fucked her pussy without mercy and without slowdown while sucking very hard on her right nipple and squeezing her left nipple and using his strong fingers to twitch her left nipple. He then started sucking on her left nipple and abused her right breast and right nipple. His cock kept on shoving up her cunt, cum over and over again into her cunt.

"Thanks to the super wolf healing this is bitch has a good tight cunt. No matter how many times we fuck her." Said Sam smirking evily, " Now bitch I want you to squeeze my dick with that pussy of yours,"

"Yes…Alpha," Leah using all her pussy muscles to hold on to his large dick. This was hurting her than it was hurting him. The pain on her face was to Sam's joy.

"What a bitch." Sam broke out into laughter. Paul and Jared broke out into laughter too.

Later Leah was lying naked on dirt. She looked exhausted. Her mouth, breasts, pussy and her asshole were filled with cum. She looked ravaged. Sam eyed her.

"You know what you guys. Why don't you two pull out your dicks and start masturbating and cum all over her face and breasts. I know you bastards enjoyed that," Sam laughed.

"Yes boss," Jared and Paul spoke in unison and they pulled own their zippers and started shaking their cocks and cum all the way to Leah's beautiful face and her two large breasts that had been abused that whole night. Instantly, Leah's entire upper body was coated with sticky white substance.

"Good," Sam smiled wickedly. "Bitch I want you to start doing a good job of licking your breasts."

Leah was lying and grabbing both her tits, lapping her tongue from one breast to another while her own face was still covered with white coating.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was alone one day and he had called Leah over. So he could fuck her. Leah appeared quickly in the doorway. She'd learned the hard way that upsetting her Alpha was not a good idea. Leah was dress in her usually clothing, short cut off jeans and her brother's old shirt. She quickly strip and walked over naked.

"Suck my cock," he told Leah,

"At once," Leah said and then she didn't say anything more because she was sliding between his legs and taking his cock in her hand and then moments later, she was taking his cock in her mouth.

Sam groaned. The bitch was getting better at sucking cock. That was to be expected, he supposed. He'd made her do it often enough. She wasn't a virgin anymore but she was still tight as ever and that gave Sam an idea.

He pushed Leah off of his cock. "Get your ass down on the couch there, bitch."

Leah worriedly looked at Sam even as she complied with his order. She knew it wasn't wise to displease him.

"Spread your legs," was his next order and again, Leah complied.

Sam stroked his cock even as he moved in between her legs. He leaned down and whispered her to be a horny little bitch as he slid down between Leah's legs. The head of his cock pressed up against her pussy and Leah moaned.

"Yeah, you want this, don't you."

Leah looked at that cock. He was right. She did want it, but she wasn't going to admit it to him. Sam didn't need her to admit it because he already knew. He just stroked his cock along the lips of Leah's pussy.

"Yeah," he told her. "I know what you want."

Leah moaned to herself. She didn't want to let Sam have her body when he had humiliate her over and over. The problem was she did. The Alpha command compelled her do want him was growing inside her. She wanted him to do it. She wanted him to fuck her.

And still he didn't. He just kept teasing her with his cock and she kept on moaning.

She wanted to be fucked. She wanted it so bad.

"You know you're going to beg me for it, don't you?"

Leah nodded. He was right. She was going to beg and if she was going to beg, she might as well get to it.

"Please," she begged. "Please fuck me."

Sam didn't do anything. He just kept teasing with her cock.

"Fuck me," Leah pleaded. "Fuck me, please."

Again, Sam did nothing. It was fun to make her suffer.

"Please," she begged. "Please. I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me hard. Fuck me. Fuck me, please. I'll do whatever you want if only you'll please fuck me."

"You'll do whatever I want whether I fuck you or not," Sam said.

"I'll do whatever you want," Leah said, "whether you fuck me or not."

"That's right, bitch. You will do what I want."

"I will," Leah promised. "I'll do what you want."

Sam teased her with the head of his cock but he didn't push it in.

Leah moaned. "Fuck me," she pleaded. "Fuck me, please."

Sam smiled to himself. This was fun teasing Leah but as fun as it was, there was something he needed even more. He pressed the head of his cock against that wet, little pussy and he shoved himself inside.

Leah moaned as her pussy took that cock. She knew she shouldn't want it but she knew she did. She knew Sam had order her but the fact that he'd done it didn't make the need any less real. She needed to be fucked and she needed it bad.

"Yeah, Lee Lee likes this," Sam roared as he was wont to do. He pound his cock in and out of that tight, little hole.

"Lee Lee likes this," he said again. "Lee Lee likes it a lot."

Leah could only moan her response but for Sam, that was good enough. The problem was, Sam knew, he could force her to do whatever he wanted and while that was fun, there was something to be said for just taking a girl and using her in whatever way you saw fit. That's what Sam wanted. He wanted to use Leah.

Sam pulled his cock from between Leah's legs and it gladdened him to hear her beg for its return. He loved to hear his Lee Lee beg. He pulled Leah from the couch and he shoved her down on the floor.

"Get down there on your hands and knees," he ordered.

Leah had little choice but to obey. The desire to have her pussy fucked was still in effect and she would do whatever it took to make that happen.

Sam came up behind her and once again, he teased her with his cock.

Leah moaned.

"Fuck me," she pleaded. "Come on, do it. Fuck me now."

Sam put a hand on Leah's round backside even as his other hand pressed his cock against her hole.

"You want this," he teased her. "You want me to fuck you like a wolf."

"I'll take it any way I can get it," Leah moaned. "Just fuck me. Fuck me, ple-e-e-ease."

Sam gave Leah's rump a hard smack and almost at the same time, he shoved his cock in her pussy.

"Fuck me," she moaned. "Come on, do it. Fuck me like a wolf."

Sam grinned. "You're sure that's what you want."

"I'm sure," Leah moaned. "Fuck me like a wolf."

Sam grinned even broader. "Well, if that's what you really want," he said.

Sam hunched himself over Leah's body as he drove himself into her hungry pussy and even as he did that, even as he drove himself inside her, he began to shift. On her hands and knees, Leah couldn't see Sam so she couldn't see the tail that sprang from behind him or the way his face distorted into that of a ferocious wolf but she could feel him.

Leah moaned. She could feel that wolfgy cock being shoved up inside her pussy and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but to take it.

She was becoming mindless, like a mindless bitch in heat. Not totally mindless, mind you. There was still a part of her that was aware of who she was, a part of her that was ashamed and humiliated by her actions, but what she was a bitch in heat and she responded to the wolf that was riding her just as any bitch in heat would.

She stayed where she was on her hands and knees as that hairy body rubbed against hers. She could feel the Sam wolf's cock as it pressed against her pussy and Leah moaned. She needed to be fucked. She needed it so bad. It was all she could think about. She needed to be fucked. She needed it bad.

Leah moaned as she felt the cock enter her. Fuck, that was good. That was what she needed. She needed to be fucked so bad.

She wanted to beg for it but she found herself incapable of speech. All she could do was stand there on her hands and knees and take it and fortunately for her, Sam seemed willing to give her all she wanted and more.

Leah moaned again. She needed to be fucked. She needed cock and she didn't care if it was human or not. All she knew was she needed to be fucked. Leah moaned. She wanted to cum. She wanted it so bad, but as hard as she was getting fucked, she knew she couldn't cum on her own. She knew she needed Sam to make her cum. She wished he'd fuck her even harder.

Sam was groaning as he shoved his cock in her cunt and Leah knew what that meant. He was going to cum. He was going to cum in her cunt.

Leah moaned and screams cumming as she could feel that wolf cock knot up inside her and she moaned. Leah knew what that meant. This "wolf" was cumming inside her. Not long after this she will be giving birth to large healthy wolf pubs that they were going to raise.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and Sam walked in together holding hands. That should have been my first clue that something was not right. My cousin smiled, and her hand patted my knee. "I'm really thankful you volunteered. It means a lot to me, especially after what happened before."

Suddenly I felt the alpha command take hold. I stood helpless as Emily fastened a leather strap, which turned out to be a leash, to the leather collar in her hand. Next she held up the charm, which was a small red wolf tag, and proudly showed me the name it sported: "Leah." She attached it to the dog collar and smiled.

With a downward jerk on the leash Sam commanded "Down!" and I dropped down to all fours without a moment's argument.

They lead me behind the house, Sam taking my leash from Emily and leading me into the pen. With all the strength I could muster I desperately tried to beg him to stop. Nothing made it outside my mind. Inside the pen he fastened my leash to a poll and fastened the wide leather strap on the contraption around my neck. The t-shaped metal pipes holding the strap crossed at my shoulder and the top of the contraption had a place where I could rest my chin. Once I was secured Sam looked into my face for the first time since I'd arrived. He smiled almost wickedly.

He produces a single long sharp claw and running it down the back of my clothing, from shirt and bra to cutoffs and panties. He unceremoniously removed them all, tossing them into the trash bin to the side. Moving to my rear he kicked my knees further apart. The wind carried the smell of me; it was musky and strong. I was in heat. Finally, Sam left me in the pen, strapped securely and naked as the day I was born.

Sam returned to the camping chairs where Emily sat. "I think we're just about ready to give this a try. I got the boys lineup" He said. "Are you sure?"

Emily looked him in the eye and broke into a huge smile.

"Absolutely." She replied, adding "let's get the show on the road!"

My Ex-boyfriend and now cousin-in-law smiled in response. He was excited. I could hear it in the eager and the anticipation in his voice.

"Paul!" he yelled.

His best man was called. I hated the idea what they were doing it to me. But I was helpless. All I could was stared in front of me, restricted by the device holding me in place, and wait. I would hear noises but nothing happen. Finally I heard the gate of the pen open and close. I could hear some kind of panting behind me, followed quickly by the feel of a wet nose on my rear which caused me to jump! The nose sniffed around my ass and the backs of my thighs, eventually thrusting between my legs and rubbing my pussy. My eyes bulged from the feeling but I could not escape it. Nor could I get away from the rough tongue that next began to lap at my pussy, licking up my juices that had been building up in my pussy but I never thought this would happen to me.

My body's arousal was humiliating but undeniable. I wished that I could do something to control it, but I felt my nipples becoming rock-hard and my pussy was dripping with excitement. I knew it had to be all part of Sam alpha command but it didn't stop it from being real to me.

_click_ I heard the sound of a camera beginning to fire from where Emily sat.

The tongue disappeared, but the relief was short lived. A pair of paws landed on my ass, working their way up past my waist and to my lower back. As they worked their way up my body I began to feel something nudging at my pussy lips, and within a matter of seconds I found myself filled with a hard cock.

"Do it!" Sam yelled from the sidelines as the rutting began. I remembered Paul. The man was a mean fuck. He had fucked me before but never in wolf form. I couldn't resist imagining myself being fucked by the wolf and the image sent me crashing into my first orgasm. I couldn't bear how instantly my body had succumbed to this torture! I loved being fuck! I was cumming!

Pual's cock had been stiff as he slid into me. However after only a few minutes of his happy humping I felt his cock swell inside me, locking him inside me as he continued his assault. I knew from that I'd be trapped with him inside me until he came, so the only relief I could hope for would be to be filled with a load of wolf cum.

After many long agonizing minutes of earnest pounding I felt Paul cumming into my pussy and I joined him in a tremendous orgasm. I couldn't resist crying out in pleasure and heard Emily's laughter cascading over me. Soon Sam appeared in the pen, taking Pual out. Emily appeared too, crouching before me to look me in the face.

"Guess what, Leah? You just got fucked by a wolf AND? You _loved_ it! You are a good little bitch aren't you?" As Emily snarled at me I could only stand there, a trickle of wolf cum sliding down between my legs. "Oh, but it looks like Paul fuck you good."

I could not remember the last time Emily looked this gleeful.

The pen closed behind me somewhere and after a minute I felt the sniffing of a new cold nose around my privates. Soon a black wolf, a young ling appeared before me, sniffing all over my body, down to my mouth. I heard Sam remind Emily that this wolf's was just fifteen, a rut by pack standard.

"Give 'er hell!" Emily cried.

The pub sniffed my mouth, looking interested but also confused. After a few minutes he pulled his front paws off the ground, shoving his cock into my mouth. He fucked my mouth like a pussy, and after some minutes his cock filled my mouth entirely with it's swollen knot. Instinctively I tried to run my tongue around his cock, but his assault on my mouth was so fast I could only hold on for dear life, until finally he filled my throat and mouth with a steady stream of hot wolf cum. The taste was tangier than the any human cum I'd experienced, and I found, to my horror, that I preferred this flavor.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him around again after an hour or so to do her again in the other end." Sam was pulling the perplexed wolf out of the pen back to his cage. "You want pubs."

Emily thanked him, but I only thought that I was going to have to fuck one more time because the damned wolf mistook my face for a pussy!

My next partner was Jared. He was an energetic fucker, clawing my back some in his attempt to stay inside me. After Jare was Brandy, who growled and grumbled throughout our entire fucking. I noted that the sound of his snarls only added to my excitement and I came with him three times instead of only two.

After seven other pubs, Emily and Sam were kind enough to give me a short break. Emily released me from the neck strap. She noticed that I was looking hungrily at a nearby swimming pool, so desperately thirsty had all this wolf-fucking made me. She grabbed a dog dish from the corner, filling it with water from the hose and dropped it before me. I lapped up half the bowl in barely a minute, and as I stood there on all fours my tongue slipped from my mouth, hanging off to the side as I breathed fast, deep breaths; almost panting. Emily noticed the behavior curiously…

Less than ten minutes later, Paul cock was forcing itself into me, encouraged by the cheers from our audience. My shoulders pushed hard against the t-bar on the device holding my neck to keep me from falling over under his assault. As he found a comfortable rhythm he began to lick and suck my shoulder. It felt cold in the light summer breeze. He whined as his deposit joined the other three deep inside me, and I shuddered in reaction.

Sam escorted Quil into the pen, grinning at how immediately he made his way to my rear and shot his dick into me. Quil and I were grunting in unison before he'd even returned to his chair.

"Who's next dear?" asked Emily,

"Me, but only after the pub had a second chance." Answer Sam,

In the background I let out a cry of excitement as quil's cock expanded inside me, locking us together. I wished I could control those reactions!

Sam smiled, enjoying the show.

I knew of all the members of Sam pack. So as the pen door opened and closed behind me yet again and a new nose began rooting around my pubic hairs I readied myself, saying "just Sam and one more pub left." The pub pounded his balls against my thighs, sharp staccato whines coming with each thrust. So far he was the largest wolf I'd fucked, though I could only judge by the fullness in my pussy.

Half-way into our dance I caught myself pushing back against his barrage, looking to feel him as deep as possible. I hoped that no one else had seen it and I stopped myself, but less than five minutes later I caught myself doing it again. As soon as I stopped guarding against it my response was to encourage the penetration. The longer the day waned the harder it was to focus my brain on anything, and so by the time he added his cum to the eight other loads already collected inside me I was slamming my pussy back wantonly. My tongue had also fallen out of my mouth once again, hanging lazily as I panted. I slurped it back in when I realized.

Before the final, Sam fetched back the pub who had filled up my mouth rather than my pussy. In no time his cock expanded, locking me to him. He was eager and made me cum twice.

The finale, as far as I knew, was Sam. His weight across my back as he entered me was impressive, his body being a much denser larger bigger cock. He was also love to lick and suck, so soon my entire back was covered in clear wolf salvia. As with the pub, I soon began to return the rutting, pushing against the t-bar on the constraint pole. I couldn't even stop myself anymore, so fuzzy was my mind with the constant orgasms. I could hear the cheers and rooting on from Emily and many of the pack as Sam cum inside me again and again, but I couldn't focus enough to make out the individual words. Or at least I didn't. I was finished. Every wolf in Sam's pack had cum in me. But at last I would be allowed to go now, and I was going to find a way to tell Jake.

Sam removed himself from the pen. Suddenly Emily crouched by me, smoothing her hand down my head and across my slimy back like petting a dog, and she smiled at me. It wasn't usual sight since she was quite protective of her husband who had just fuck me raw.

"I've got some fabulous news, Leah." She grinned, scratching behind my ear. "Sam and I have arrangement something a little more exciting, and as a result you don't have to stop yet. We've another pack for you to fuck!"

I panted where I stood, winded from the many rutting sessions, but I managed to get out the words "How?"

Emily filled the water bowl again, placing it below my head, and began to release the strap on the restraining collar. As I plunged my face to the bowl, lapping water up with my tongue desperately, she could not resist a laugh and answered.

My heart had stopped. I was supposed to be finished, and now I wasn't even close to being done! And as full as my pussy had been with my previous fuckers I was going to experience even larger cocks filling me and locking me in! I wanted to argue, to run, but the alpha command wouldn't let me. Instead I stood obediently as she fastened the strap back around my neck, readying me for another session.

Sam escorted a new partner into the pen. It was Embry, Sam's possible brother. He was definitely larger than Sam or any of the pubs had been, and as he took in the scent of my sopping wet pussy his eyes became wide, almost manic.

"I drugged him." Sam mentioned as Embry's dick plowed into me, deeper than any others so far this day. I groaned out in pain, unless it had been pleasure. I wasn't sure anymore. "He'll hammer her good."

Emily chuckled in satisfaction. "Good." She replied.

True to Sam's prediction, Embry assaulted my tired pussy with crazy energy. To my humiliation it only raised my level of arousal. He'd only been fucking me for a few minutes, having not even locked us together yet, and already I'd cum once and felt another boiling up.

After Embry and I was finish, next was Quil who had a two year old imprint name Clair. The girl happens to be my niece from my mother side. We both yelped through our final orgasms. Next came my brother Seth. I was too far gone to cringe or think of the complication. Seth circled me several times before mounting, and though at first glance he hadn't seemed so very large I soon found that his expanded cock told quite a different story. The first few thrusts after he locked into me didn't seem to move at all, but he was persistent and soon my insides stretched to allow us our pounding. I found myself relieved when I was able to expand to fit him, both for the relief of pressure and the increased pleasure.

While Sam put Seth away and fetched the next lucky contestant Emily joined me once again. It was never a good thing for her to come to me.

"I have good news and bad news," she chirped, in an impossibly happy mood. "The good news is that you're almost half way there. The bad news is you're almost half way there."

She laughed at her own joke. I barely replied, so thick was the fog in my mind at that point. Yet again my tongue lolled out of my mouth as my breathing came in quick pants. She whispered in my ear gleefully "You've been fucking wolfs for the last three hours. Can you believe it?"

I could.

The last of this batch was Jake, the rightful alpha who was drugged just like Embry. He began slow and mellow and I found the slower pace frustrating, shoving back on him to inspire more enthusiasm. Eventually Jake sped up, rocketing in and out of me to a tremendous load of cum at the end before quickly getting off me.

As Emily unfastened my strap for another break she brought me a new bowl of water. She asked "are you hungry? You haven't had anything to eat in hours."

I was hungry, and nodded my head as I lapped up water.

"Gosh, what could we feed you?" she looked around. "Oh, look here! Some food, and something to put it in. How lucky!"

Emily plopped a bowl full of 50 cents dog food in front of me and stood back to watch my reaction. I sneered at the food in the dog bowl, refusing at first, but the smell of meat and the loud gurgling of my empty stomach made the more convincing argument. After a few minutes I forced my face down into the pile of mesh. As the first few bites slid down my throat my reservations slipped into the background, and eventually I wolfed the entire pile hungrily.

Emily called my name and I looked up in response. She snapped several shots of me, my face covered in dog food and more in the bowl, before I went back to my eating. Without noticing it my ass swayed back and forth, wagging the tail I didn't have.

"This is very interesting," Emily thought to herself, wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks.

There was one last thing Emily wanted to do before the next batch of wolfs filled me. She propped the mirror I had given them as a wedding gift against the pen fence, angled to allow me to see both my face and each wolf humped me.

"I just thought you were the type of bitch that would like to know who's fucking you." She explained.

Sam reintroduced Jared in his half shift form. It's a form that came with being a shifter for a time and control over your emotions. Jared's cock filled my pussy and quickly, expanding to a new girth that stopped my breath for a moment. As my pussy stretched yet again Jared leaned low over my back, his head visible right beside my head in the reflection in the mirror along with his large fangs and fur.

To my surprise, I found watching fascinating. No, it was more than that. It was intoxicating. My head spun as I watched Jared pound in and out of me. I saw that again my jaw had gone slack and my tongue hung loose. Before I would have sucked it back in when realizing how I looked, happy and panting. I didn't.

Next was Seth in his half shifted from, he slid right into my hungry pussy and pound it full. The view of us fucking was all I could think. He towered over my ass as his cock expanded inside me. I gasped and groaned at the expansion not caring that we were related. The grunting was mutual. He seemed to go on and on forever, at the beginning I had been desperate to finish each fuck, to have it over with, but now I rode the wave of pleasure, enjoying it as he took his sweet time. It felt great.

Finally, Quil came into the pen. I saw his massive form reflected in the mirror and my loins skipped a beat. His half hands half paws pulled my body, his massive cock jerking itself forward into me, I gasped with each inch. I felt the skin of my pussy lips tear slightly, but instead of hating the pain I enjoyed the fullness of his cock. His ruts were slower but each was a punch in the pussy, so strong were his muscles. I matched his tempo, shoving back with each dig, and was rewarded by his grabbing the skin at the back of my neck to hold me tight to him. Each movement sent another orgasm crashing though me. I'd lost count.

Once Quil was finish, my pussy dripping with his thick cum, Emily appeared by me again. This time even more happier than before or I've ever seen her.

"Good girl! Good Leah! What a good little bitch!" she praised, and my tired ass involuntarily rocked back and forth in a tailless wag. She unfastened the collar and I prepared to be freed."Only few more to go, girl."

I understood enough of what she was saying to get that I wasn't finished. I'll never admit it but I felt a mix of eagerness and horrification. I both long and dreaded getting fuck. It was humiliating.

Moments later, Jare's half hand half paws draped over my shoulders and his head hung down beside mine. His body was as large and as heavy as Sam. We happily humped. He nuzzled my head affectionately as he panted through the thrusts and I returned the loving nuzzle. Not remembering that he was cheating on his imprint. Not caring that I had cross the line from victim to willing participant to eager whore who would willingly letting anything with a cock fuck her.

Next was Paul, he was a lot bigger in half shift from than Jared or Seth or Quil. If I had been human I think I probably would have been crushed. My internal organs pressed together. It was so good that I was sure if I had dozens of orgasms in response to his fucking, or if I just had one impossibly long one that went on and on.

Amazingly Embry had dwarf than Paul. And then Jake had dwarfed him. I boggled as Jake massive form surrounding me as his cock smashed into me, smashing my mind with each hammering. Taking me higher and higher as I scream and howl.

Finally it was Sam's turn. Emily was hovering closely watching us as he stood beside my body and dwarfed me completely. He mounted me, I became almost impossible to see, so covered in his form was I. Despite his size, he thrust into me quick and strong, making me cum and cum and cum in waves of wanton pleasure. The last of his cum shot into me and I was spent.

Sam pulled out and Emily released the strap and sat down on the dirt beside me. I lapped up water. She snapped a shot of me at my worst.


	7. Chapter 7

"Leah!" Sam yelled to her, reaching his hands forward to roughly pinch and twist her nipples hard as Leah cried out in pain.

"Ow! Ow, Sam, stop it!" Leah begged the man who had once been her sun, trying to pull herself away from his abusive hands as he beginning to pull her fleshy nubs away from her body,. "It hurts! Please, stop!"

Suddenly the door open and he released her poor nipples. Everyday, he and Emily would come and test her nipples to see if she was pregnant. Every day the result was the same. Leah wasn't sure why they believe she could have babies. The entire pack was recruited into fucking her. Sam went so far as to drug Jake. The true alpha who is still drugged and lock up in another cage not so far from her own cage.

Leah was powerless, stripping of all her clothing but a pair of panties. With noticing, she began rubbing herself through the cloth.

She gasped, grazing her finger against her clit. She continued to rub and play with herself, growing much wetter as her breathing picked up. She moaned more, finally working her fingers in and out of her pussy. She dream of Jake spreading her legs wide, and fucking her in his half shift form.

"God, kill me now," she whimpered, rolling onto her side.

Suddenly, her breathing picked up and her body kicked into a violent sweat as her skin felt cold and clammy. That didn't last too long, her entire body felt hot. Shifter's had hire temperature but this felt like she was on fire. Usually Leah would bother about it but her body was getting sweaty. The thing is shifters don't sweat. They let out their body heat the same way as a normal wolf or dog would by panting.

Beads of sweat formed over every part of Leah's body. Looking down made Leah want to scream but she couldn't. The alpha command would allow her. Her nipples were hard and her breast was pushing forward steadily.

"O-oh!" she moaned, bringing her hands up to her expanding breasts,

Suffering from a massive orgasm from the contact. Thick cum leaked down her thighs. The feeling was so incredible, she couldn't _stop_touching them. She mashed her hands roughly against them, causing more thick juices to drool from her pussy lips.

"O-ooh! Ooooh!" her moans came more frequently, her breasts still rapidly growing.

As she continued to maul her breasts with her hands, they felt more rounded and heavy, faint sloshing sounds coming from them. Her nipples, as though jealous, began to grow larger and thicker as well. White droplets dribbling down onto the floor.

"M-milk?" Leah gasped, looking down.

Leah noticed that not only were her nipples as large as her thumbs, but the areola had puffed up slightly and turned a cherry red color, as milk poured down their freakish lengths, making her gasp more loudly.

Her breasts pulsed and grew in spurts, obviously filling with more milk, but that wasn't the only change taking place. The abused and wet panties stretched slightly at her hips, immediately bringing attention to it. They were rounding out into thick, round, full baby baring hips, her legs growing into them, lengthening some, making her taller, making her feel incredible. It was like she was experiencing the growing spurt before a shift again. Her once flat stomach was becoming instantly round. The poor panties stretched and stretched, turning into a thong as it flossed its way into her crack, making her shiver in pleasure, like her entire body was growing in sensitivity along with size.

"O-oh god, yes!" she moaned,

Sam stood against the doorframe. He had been watching Leah as she squish her huge breasts together, thick drops of milk trickling down from her descending nipples.

"Ooooh, Sam," she purred, draping her leg around the frame sexily, angling herself so that he can get a clear view of her plump backside."Come to me,"

All Sam could do to reply was a nod, his eyes never leaving her swollen breasts. With a rock of her hips, she approached him, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Sam..." Sitting at his lap, straddling the hard bulge in his jeans, leaving a thick, warm dampness against him, making him groan. "Do you love Emily?"

"E-Emily who?" he asked confuse, breathing in her musky scent and looking into her eyes.

She smirked at him and mashed her huge breast against his chest. It would seem he had forgotten his wife. In any other normal situation, the name of an imprint alone was enough to calm a shifter. This was the impossible. If it wasn't happening, Leah wouldn't believe it but now it was happening, she knew what she was going to do about it. Revenge was going to be sweet.

"Your imprint?" Leah whispered into his ear, pressing more of herself against him, her milk matting his shirt against his chest. "The one you dump me for?"

"D-did I?" he asked, trying to fight the massive erection sitting in his pants as Leah rubbed her sopping wet pussy against him. "I c-can't."

Leah growled and, pressing her nose to his. Temping him with her body. Finally, she grabbed his hands and rests them on her tights, urging him close, controlling him.

"Yes, Sam dear," she moaned, grinding harder against his erection.

Sam grunted, absently rubbing his hips against hers. He wanted to fuck her. His problem was his body wouldn't move. It was as if she had control over him. Beads of sweat poured from his forehead as his thick member throbbed hard staring his jeans.

Leah's hands swiftly moved down to the fly of his pants and quickly undid it, practically ripping them off his legs, boxers and all, as his cock, throbbing angrily as it turned a deep shade of red.

"Oooh, Sam," she moaned, drool creeping down the side of her mouth, "_Shift_!"

Gripping his member, she roughly worked her hand up and down the length, cum oozing down all over her hand, coating it in a sticky mess. "Oh, _fuck_! I need this thing inside me!"

Before Sam could even react to anything else, Leah had impaled herself on his cock, a burst of pleasure washed all over the two, their moans joining into one as their bodies feverishly worked against each other. Sam had lost himself in her hot tight pussy and began to work his hips harder and deeper into her, their cum splattering out over their thighs. Leah threw her head back to moan, pumping of her hips causing her huge breasts to bounce wildly, her nipples quivering as jets of milk shot out as he tried to capture a nipple. He groan and moan, grabbing her pumping himself in and out of her desperately.

"Suck me!" she screamed, shoved her nipple deeper into his mouth, urging him to suck her breast dry. "Suck my tit! Suck my titties, Sam! Fuck my pussy!"

Immediately as her thick nipple touched his lips, he clamped down around the base of it, hungrily sucking her nipple and taking in her sweet-tasting milk. As he drank, his arousal only grew, and he too began to lose himself completely into the pleasure. He instinctively brought both hands up to her breast, squeezing her milk down his throat as if he was milking a cow.

"M-more!" she growl aloud again, holding his head against her breast, crushing her hips against his lap painfully.

Leah continued to yell incoherently as she rode his massive member. Both Leah and Sam continued to work up a wild sweat as their juices pooled onto the floor. She could feel him throbbing hard. His eyes snapped open suddenly as a loud guttural growl leapt from his throat, jamming his member deeper into her, making her scream in more fury. They were possessed by their overpowering desire for each other. With a final drive into Leah, Sam roared loudly as he pumped her full of his cum.

Leah was too busy to notice anything. Her entire body shook with incredible orgasm, a thick mass of fluid gushing out all over Sam's lap.

Catching his breath, Sam looked down to her, his eyes glowing. It was as if his whole world had shifted. He was looking at her as if she was his whole world. The same way he use to look at her before Emily had appeared in their life and ruin everything. He let his friends fuck her and humiliate her, then he let the pack fuck her. Leah look back at him glaring, she loathed him for what he had done to her but yet she had fucked him willingly.

"D-did I hurt you, Leah?" he choked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilog 1**

By sunsets, I found myself lying on Sam's and Emily bed covered with her wedding blanket. I lie on my side, my skirt and underwear discarded. Before me kneels Jared who fortunately for me had experience working for a breeder not too far outside forks. Trapped at our feet was Emily who Sam had to strip naked, hog tied with rope and gag her so she would scream and alert the neighbors.

Sam was hovering over me as lie there as Jared hands finish their examination, squeezing and pushing on my belly, on my large, heavy titties, even sliding fingers up into my pussy and feeling around. Finally he's finished and he turns to Sam.

"Yep, she's pregnant." He smiles, licking his hands clean. "And by the feel of things we're talking about large litter."

The words send a cold panic down my spine. I was barren. There was no way I could have children. It never been done before but Sam thought it would work so he must know what he was doing so I calmed down.

"By the looks of it, we each should be getting a pub."

He and Sam both look at me, warmly.

"Damned, I can't wait to be a father." He smiles, marveling at their little miracle.

Later, Sam spoon fed me dinner while placing a can of open dog food on the floor beside me. Emily refused to eat instead she beg and plead to Sam. After all he was her imprint. He was supposed to be her everything.

**Epilog 2, Two weeks into the pregnancy **

I've been living in Sam's and Emily house for three week. I was constantly horny and need to be fuck constantly; Sam was always there for me. He cuddled me as if I was his imprint. I'm not sure what changed but I was pleased. There was no more pain. Sam was still rough but not too rough.

Emily on the other hand wasn't doing to good. His pack was constantly around guarding me, my scent was turning them wild but Sam wouldn't let them touch me so they fucked her. I'm surprised he let them.

Jared was the only one Sam allowed near me. He had to check on my health. In the last two week my belly and my titties have grown so large and so sensitive that a small touch was all it took for an orgasm. I also felt my babies move for the first time, it was a happy moment. Jared told me I had very healthy babies and that was all in the world I could hope for.


End file.
